


Now I lay me down to sleep

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Coma, Drabble, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Sisters, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Now I lay me down to sleep

"We should decide how best to use her," Crawford says.

"I vote we go in order of age," Schuldig says, grinning.

"Pig," Nagi mutters.

Farfarello ignores them, watching the girl breathe. God stole his sister from him and now he has stolen a sister from his enemy. He remembers how light she was in his arms, how delicately fragile. He still feels the effort of cradling her gently.

Across the room Crawford is trying not to smile at Schuldig's filthy jokes. Nagi is pointedly ignoring them all. The girl breathes so quietly in her sleep.

Farfarello has a family again.


End file.
